Some of the most dreadful epidemics, inherited diseases and cancerous infections in the history of mankind are afflicting the world's people at a rapid and discomforting rate. These maladies are being caused in many instances by the increasing cases of cancer, of viral infections, such as human immunodeficiency viruses (HIV) or HTLV and of severe beta-chain hemoglobinopathies. When one pauses to reflect upon the devastating pain, suffering and ultimately death experienced by persons afflicted, these moments of reflection underscore the tremendous importance which must be accorded medical research. In response to the need to alleviate suffering and add comfort to human life, the scientific community throught the world is searching for effective treatments to prevent or ameliorate diseases.
In order to present the enormous scope of this unitary invention in a comprehensive form while preserving the essential need for clarity in presentment, this invention focusing on phenylacetate and its derivatives will be described in the following three (3) subsections, designated herein as A. Phenylacetate In Cancer prevention and maintenance therapy; B. Phenylacetate and its derivatives in the Treatment and Prevention of AIDS; and C. Induction of fetal hemoglobin synthesis in .beta.-chain hemoglobinopathies by phenylacetate and its derivatives.